


Forgiveness

by Isinuyasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Language of Flowers, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/pseuds/Isinuyasha
Summary: “When you forgive, you in no way change the past—but you sure do change the future.”





	Forgiveness

[ ](https://ibb.co/0y6KqyK)

[ ](https://ibb.co/8Pfzmww)

**Author's Note:**

> Hyacinth (Purple): Sorrow for a wrong committed  
> Daffodil: Forgiveness


End file.
